In some existing outdoor units of air-conditioning apparatuses, a power supply panel is fixed to an electrical component box with screws so as to be inclined in consideration of performing an operation of electrically connecting the power supply panel to the electrical component box and an operation of connecting indoor-outdoor connection wires (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).